The Last Six
by A Random Boi
Summary: On an expedition in All for One's old headquarters, four pro heroes find out exactly how the Nomus managed to be created. Takes place after the All for One battle and after HOO.
1. The Headquarters

**Japanese will be written in **_**Bold Italics **_**to differentiate the languages.**

* * *

_Chapter 1 – The Headquarters_

Endeavour, Kamui Woods, Mount Lady, and Midnight were stepping through the debris of the building that had previously been All for One's Headquarters. Suspicious gassed were being emitted from the ruined building; causing the police department to send hero's on sight to see if any villains had stayed behind and caused the fuss.

Sure enough, when they arrived, the heroes spotted some murky green smoke dissipating from a vent in the ground. It was much too small to crawl through, though it did seem to lead downwards. That was enough reason to try and find the possible entry into the basement.

The heroes split up and started searching walls, side rooms, and even checking for hidden passageways in the cement.

After what seemed like possibly hours of searching and searching, Midnight called to the others after having slipped in what she had thought was a piece of metal. When the supposed iron folded and crumpled up, she tripped over it, realizing that it was a well-made blanket. Underneath the faux-iron was an aged trapdoor, built in with extremely rusted mechanisms that forced it to stay shut, no matter what Midnight tried to do.

"_**Guys! I think I found the way down. Though it's rusted shut**_," she called out, gesturing for Mount Lady to come closer, "_**Can you try getting big and kicking it open? I would've asked Endeavour, but his hellflame would get in the way and probably mend it shut instead of helping**_."

The giantess gave a quick nod and grew to the height of a building, then kicked the door with the head of her shoe whilst making sure not to hit her fellow heroes. She then shrank back down to size and joined the others in staring down into the dark chasm.

"_**If there was once a ladder, it must've eroded and fallen... or maybe they always use ropes. Let's throw one down and send Endeavour, since he'll be able to light up whatever is waiting down there**_," Kamui wood stayed, looking up at the flame hero to see if he agreed to the plan. Endeavour nodded, and Midnight threw the rope down.

Midnight grabbed the other end of the rope and fixed it to a piece of debris that was still well fixed to the ground.

Soon enough, Endeavour was scaling down the rope, his hero outfit illuminating the metal walls as he rappelled down. It took several minutes for him to reach the solid ground. The room he was in was separated into two sections; one side had a shelf filled with many random items, weapons, and clothes. There were knives, swords, a cap with an ancient sports team's logo, a tool belt, many orange and purple T-shirts, and a bunch of other things.

The other side of the room was hidden by a dusty curtain, through which tubes and wires were leading into and out of the hidden section from under the curtain, the biggest tube leading straight up to where they had previously seen the vent that the gas was coming out from.

Endeavour waited for Midnight to come down so he could have backup when he would open the curtain. Soon enough, the other senior hero landed behind him, and he reached for the curtain.

Endeavour let out a slight gasp as he saw a sight that could make many people sick.

"_**Midnight, I need you to call for paramedics, all right? Then you can help me out with these**_," his low, gruff voice was filled with both panic, anger, and an authority that made Midnight shudder as she did what he asked.

* * *

** Thanks for reading this, the chapters won't be very long, but I'll make sure to update as often as possible!**

**Feel free to review**


	2. The Caskets

**Enjoy the chapter, feel free to leave a review!**

_Chapter 2 – The Caskets_

Eleven caskets lay behind the curtains, six of which have light emanating from the windows on them. The five others, however; were turned off and unplugged. Shadows were visible behind the glass tops of the caskets, and to the four heroes' horror, the shadows deeply resembled humans. It took them a while before they figured out how to open the caskets, but they thankfully managed to open them up.

They started opening the caskets from right to left, the five on the right being turned off. As they had suspected, when the first casket was opened, a young man with blonde hair and a scar on his lip was revealed.

"_**He's Gone," **_Midnight said after checking his pulse, the disappointment clear in her voice.

They opened all the caskets, eventually finding out that all the ones whose lights were closed contained deceased people, while the people in the working caskets were still alive, though they weren't waking up anytime soon. The person whose casket was connected to the tube that emitted green gas, a teenage girl with freckles and curly red hair, was in the worst shape, her breathing and pulse were slow.

They were surprised to find that none of the victims seemed to be older than twenty years old, the youngest seeming fifteen, and the eldest looking about twenty. Five teenagers ended up passing away, the blonde with a scar, a young man with jet black hair and a surfer tan, a teenager with dark brown curly hair and olive skin, a Latino young woman with braided black hair, and finally, a short African girl with cinnamon coloured hair.

"_**They're so young... why would they even be targeted? They don't seem to have anything in common. Let's get all of them out to the ground floor for the paramedics, can you pull them out, Kamui?**_" Mount Lady said as she turned to the wooden hero.

"_**Right**_," Kamui used his wood to carefully wrap around each teenager, dead and alive, and slowly brought them up and out of the basement.

"_**I'm going to take the stuff from the shelves and keep them at my office for safekeeping," **_Endeavour said while pulling out a box and placing everything from the shelves into it, not minding the swords or knives, as they were much too dulled to even be used as weapons.

Later, when the paramedics arrived, the remaining teenagers were announced to be in medically-induced comas and would be woken up once at the hospital. As for the others, the bodies were going to be preserved at the hospital until the six remaining victims would wake up and explain the situation, as well as identify the deceased.

* * *

_**Four days later**_

* * *

"_**Endeavour, sir, we have just received news that two of the six teenagers found in the villain hideout have woken up. The other four are no longer in comatose and should also be waking up in the next two days," **_A young sidekick said whilst holding a couple sheets of paper with the supposed news.

"_**Call Midnight, Present Mic, and get EraserHead out of class. We will meet at xxx Hospital. And let the doctors know that we want all six of them moved to the criminal ward for the time being," **_The flame hero stated as he started sending an E-mail to Fuyumi, his only daughter, to let her know that it would be only she and Natsu eating dinner that evening.

Endeavour stood up and left the building before getting in his car and heading to the hospital to meet the strange children.


	3. The Awakening

**Hehe don't mind me, just sobbing in a corner because I honestly shouldn't make the kiddos suffer, but tOO BAD**

* * *

_Chapter 3 — The Awakening_

It took a total of 35 minutes for the other requested heroes to arrive, Eraser Head being the last, since he had just been teaching a class. It took another 30 minutes to get through the reception, as the receptionist insisted on all of them pulling out every piece of identification they owned. Another 15 minutes were wasted on trying to find the room where the teenagers had been moved.

Finally, they reached the room in the criminal ward, a highly secured section of the hospital reserved for criminals injured in jail, injured during an arrest, or in this case, people who were possibly a threat to the peace.

The four heroes entered the room where three beds were occupied by sleeping people, and the other three were in use by people who were awake. The six teenagers had all been strapped to their beds, though the conscious three had had their beds adjusted so that they were sitting in the comfortable beds, but still couldn't move. Two girls and one young man, all three seemed somewhat distraught. The man was a muscular Chinese guy with a military crew cut, one of the girls seemed to be Native American, she was beautiful, and her brown hair was choppy and uneven. The last girl had milky white skin decorated with freckles and short raven hair, her eyes were a frighteningly electric blue.

They walked to the person nearest to the entrance, the Native girl. She glared at the heroes with her kaleidoscope eyes which constantly changed colours. Midnight sat down on the chair beside the girl's bed and started asking questions to the visibly confused teenager.

* * *

**Piper**

Piper had no idea what the oddly dressed woman was telling her, but she knew it wasn't English, French or Greek, and since Frank looked as confused as she was, Piper felt it was safe to say that it wasn't Latin or Mandarin.

The son of Mars then called out from his bed, which was right across from Piper's. "It sounds like Japanese, but I can only recognize the language, I don't speak or understand it," He said, gaining the strangers' attention.

Then, a man with long blonde hair tied in a bun, headphones, and punk rock style clothes came forward and started speaking English with a slight accent, "Do you understand me now?" He asked, much to Piper's relief.

Piper nodded, "Yeah, who are you people? Where are we and why? What happened? Are you superheroes?" She asked, accidentally using charmspeak in her panic. The man responded in the same haze as any person under her spell is in.

"We're pro heroes, Midnight and Endeavour found you and your friends kept in comas by villains. You're in a hospital in Japan," The man said, suddenly snapped out of it, "Now, we need you to tell us your name, age, and your quirk, alright? It's so we can help you go home."

Piper blinked, "What's a quirk? My name's Piper Mcclean and I'm 17, but I can't really answer that other thing..."

The superheroes looked surprised, to say the least. Apparently, it wasn't normal to not know whatever a quirk was.

They stood up and walked up to Frank next, and Piper couldn't help but wonder why Thalia was being so quiet.

* * *

**Frank**

Frank was scared when the with fire for hair started talking to him in, to Frank's surprise, fluent English.

"Do you all understand English?" the man asked in a heavy voice. Frank nodded slightly, intimidated by him

"Where's Hazel?" Frank asked after having noticed that there were five demigods missing from the room. His voice was shaking a bit with worry when he saw the fire man's face.

The adult hesitated visibly before speaking again, "What does this person look like?"

"She was copper hair, brown skin, freckles, and her eyes are golden," The Asian said hopefully, though all his hopes dissipated when he saw the hero's face.

"I'm sad to say that she passed away some time ago, though we're trying to find out when. She and four others didn't make it, while the red-haired girl barely survived. Now please tell me your name, age, and your quirk." Frank stopped listening when realization hit him.

Hazel was _dead._

Piper was watching him from across the room, and Frank knew what she was thinking about.

_Everyone else who isn't in this room; every other demigod they befriended, is gone._

Light sobbing could be heard from the corner of the room. Thalia was there, crying her eyes out as she muttered quietly.

"He can't... no... can't be gone again... Jason... and, and Nico...! And Percy... oh gods... Oh- ugh... Annabeth?"

The last comment truly got Frank's attention. Annabeth had woken up, and she was looking around at them with her stormy grey eyes, probably assessing the situation like she usually did. Her eyes stopped on the heroes, narrowing as she spoke up.

"They're gone, aren't they? Percy, Nico, Reyna, Hazel, and Jason? They're all gone right?" The calmness in her voice was deeply unsettling, like the moment of silence before lightning strikes.

After a quick nod from the dark-haired hero, she fell back down against the cushions on her bed and spoke again, her voice cracking, "Our things. Where are they? I want my cap and his pen, as well as our necklaces and clothes. Also, _Please, _say that this is still the 21st century.._." _

The adults all looked at her in surprise, then at the fire guy, waiting for him to finally speak up, "This is the 25th century, young lady. 2405, to be exact. When you're all awake and out of danger of hurting your bodies because of how long you were in comas, we will bring you your belongings and hold a funeral for your fallen friends. But that is then and this is now, so I'd like you all to identify yourselves, your ages, and your quirks. That is if you even understand what quirks are."

Piper quietly listed the names and ages of each one of them,

"Thalia Grace, 16

Annabeth Chase, 19

Leo Valdez, 17

Frank Zhang, 18

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, 19

And I already said my name and age."

The heroes seemed to be satisfied with Piper's answer and they left quietly, leaving them to mourn amongst themselves whilst still tied to their beds.

* * *

**Thalia**

Leo woke up the day after the interrogation and, even if Thalia didn't like him much, it saddened her to see that for the first time ever, he wasn't motivated to try using jokes as a way to lift the mood. No, beside Annabeth, Leo was the most serious demigod in the room, which was unsettling. Rachel, on the other hand, woke up after five days, though she was extremely weak when she awoke.

The redhead had to be taken everywhere strapped to a wheelchair, her body too weak to hold her up. They had all been released from their beds when Rachel woke up, though they weren't allowed to leave the criminal ward, so they usually all left like a pack of wolves, herding around the temporarily crippled oracle as they would walk down to the patient cafeteria.

And Annabeth... Annabeth was a mess. She was constantly writing equations and drawing complex diagrams that meant nothing inside her notebook that had been gifted to her by a doctor. She kept trying to prove that she was fine by using her math, but her unwavering intelligence did nothing to hide the emotional wreck she was in. The blonde pushed her food aside constantly, so much so that they had to force feed her. And when she had found out that Percy had simply died in his sleep from the machines used on him, Annabeth had a panic attack.

"You...! NO! HE NEEDED TO GO TO ELYSIUM! The chances of him going to Elysium now...! If he had to die without me, then he should've done so a hero!" She had cried loudly, her entire body shaking violently before she passed out in Thalia's arms, exhausted by the adrenaline rush.

Finally, two weeks after the heroes first visited them, a funeral ceremony was held for the five lost friends. Thankfully, cremation was the preferred way of disposing of bodies at the hospital, so each demigod was able to be burned with a drachma so they'd be able to finally cross the Styx.

After the funeral, Endeavour brought them their things. Thalia grabbed her lieutenant's crown and _Aegis, _her bracelet that turned into a horrifying shield. Thalia's silver parka, silver boots, and black pants and T-shirt were intact, though her bow and arrows had become unusable.

Annabeth had pulled on her camp half-blood T-shirt, and a leather jacket before shoving her Yankees cap and Percy's pen, _Anaklusmos, _into her back pocket. Her bead necklace had been freshly cleaned and was tied around her neck, revealing the twelve clay beads that represented the twelve years that she had been at the camp.

Rachel tied her hair and took Nico's skull ring and aviator jacket, no one stopped her, knowing that Rachel and Nico had been quite good friends. The redhead had finally been able to hold up her own weight, and the colour had come back to her freckled skin. Leo grabbed his tool belt and the fireproof camouflage sweater that Thalia knew Calypso had made for him.

_Right, Calypso wasn't immortal when they left Ogygia, meaning that she's gone now too._

Frank dug through the box and pulled out a small keychain, which would turn into Hazel's imperial gold _spatha, _then he yelped when he pulled out a piece of firewood. Thalia didn't know why it was so important, though Frank pocketed it before she could ask.

Piper had reluctantly kept _katoptris, _then happily got reunited with the small box of beautiful feathers that she would so often braid into her silky hair.

Once they were all packed into a minivan, they were driven down through the city for a while before arriving in front of a tall building.

"You know... future Japan looks a lot like present-day New York," Leo said nonchalantly as they made their way inside the building.

They were sat down on a comfortable couch as a few people walked inside the room and sat on the couch across from them. Endeavour and Eraser Head were there, but the two other people, a young woman in a costume and with wavy blonde hair, and a skeleton of a man with his right arm in a cast, were quite unknown.

The Skeleton spoke, "You don't seem to know the word 'quirk', but do any of you have special powers?"

Thalia noticed that they all raised their hands, except for Annabeth, who was staring at her knees shamefully. She knew that the daughter of Athena often felt inferior to other demigods because of her lack of special abilities, besides being smart.

The skeleton looked at Annabeth, a comforting look in his bright blue irises, "Do you have any special skills besides powers? You don't need to have superhuman abilities to be an asset."

The comment, to the demigods' surprise, made Annabeth smile, "I've mastered a few martial arts, and I know how to use a bow and arrow, swords, knives, shields, and spears. I'm also known for my strategic skill and my wit."

The heroes exchanged looks, then Eraser Head spoke up.

"You've arrived in a different country, and in a different century. You don't have homes and I bet that if we left you out on the street, the villains will just grab hold of you and use you for their... _purposes _again. We can't have that, for both your sake and ours. Because of this, we need to find you a safe place away from villains to live while you rebuild your lives. As for gaining your citizenship, you don't need to worry. We just need each of you to explain how your powers work so we can write those down as your quirks."

Leo started, "My body is fireproof, and I can catch on fire at will."

Frank followed, "I'm able to shapeshift into any animal, and often do it without realizing, like when I'm sleeping."

Thalia came next, "I control electricity, and I'm immune to the stuff, meaning that I'll be fine if I'm hit by lightning"

Piper spoke, "I can charmspeak, If I want to, I can make people unable to resist helping me out, give me stuff, say what I want, that sort of thing. It doesn't work on other mind control powers, just like other mind control powers don't work on me."

Rachel finished, a slight blush passing across her face, "Sometimes, if a person asks me a question with enough urgency, or if it is needed, I can speak the future, though only in riddles. I can't use this power for fighting, but Annabeth taught me martial arts and weapon fighting as well."

When they finished, Eraser Head scribbled more stuff down on a sheet of paper and said in his low, tired voice, "Alright then, we'll take you to your new home and your new school, UA"

* * *

**OH DANG! Compared to the other chapters, this one took an eternity to write. Glad I finished it up though! Hope you enjoy, see you when the next chapter's out!**

**Edit: to Matt, and to anyone else who might think of writing something like that in a review, I won't accept death threats as constructive criticism! **

**Get over it, it's just a story.**

**Thank you, have a good day!**


	4. Their New Home

**Thank you Matt for apologizing about that little temper tantrum in the reviews. As for the reason I killed off the five best characters ever, here's the story:**

**I was really bored of the lack of MHA fanfics, so I wanted to make my own. I wasn't able to figure out what I wanted though, so I had my friend choose which characters would be in the story. She wanted more spotlight on the less popular characters and only chose them as a result.**

**I needed a reason in story as to why the strongest demigods weren't in the story, so I decided that the machines/sleep chambers they were inside of drained them of their energy starting with the strongest out of them all and working their way down to the weakest.**

**TheMadFangirlOfDeath: This. Is. Awesome. My only concern is why EraserHead just randomly selected them to go to U.A it needs a bit more expansion.**

**Don't worry, I'm gonna have an explanation for that in a chapter in the future; probably the fifth or sixth one. I'm glad you enjoy the story!**

**Elysiis: Feels like a Anti-Carbon-Copy of 'my fallen angel' but hey write what's on your heart!**

**I have no idea what that is, so I'm just gonna take that as a compliment. Thanks for the review though!**

* * *

Chapter 4 — Their New Home

**Leo**

Leo was sick of all the surprised, and the latest one that annoyed and bothered him even more than the others that had been broken to him in the last two weeks.

First, he found out that he had been thrown 400 years into the future; next, that the five other demigods whom he respected and loved had died pointless deaths inside machines. He then realized that Calypso, the love of his life, had lost both her immortality and powers upon being freed from Ogygia, meaning that she was also dead and buried in America. Finally, Leo found out that they would soon be attending a school for _superheroes, _and that they'd be staying in dorms.

That last thing really should've been the last straw for him, it really should have, until he found out that the school had recently become famous for the large amount of villain attacks it had suffered through during the past school year.

The only reasons Leo ended up coming along were 1. He really didn't feel like leaving his only living friends behind, and 2. Endeavour insisted, and Leo did not want to mess with another guy who, unlike him, was twice his size and four times the bulkiness.

The group took a black car with tinted windows to a train station, where they saw EraserHead waiting for them. They stepped onto the train which was crowded with people weirder than even monsters that Leo had seen. They had it all; horns, weird skin, brightly coloured hair and skin, and even extra limbs. The few people who were normal actually seemed like the odd ones out among the weirdness. He didn't comment on it, but Leo was extremely uncomfortable standing so close to a person with slime for skin.

He was relieved when they finally stepped off the train; his hands were clammy and sweaty, and he could feel some slime sticking determinedly to his sweater. EraserHead, who had told them to call him Aizawa at the school, pushed the group into yet another car; it took them almost an hour to finally arrive at the dorm building, since they had gotten stuck in traffic. That kind of situation was horrible for all parties involved, since four of them were demigods with ADHD, one of them was an oracle with a hyperactive imagination, and the other was a son of Mars who was too tall to move an inch in the car without banging his head on the ceiling.

When they finally arrived at the dorms, the first thing that Leo thought of was the wilderness school he had gone to with Piper and Jason, with Coach Hedge pretending to be their teacher. He immediately regretted remembering the memory as he felt tears well up threateningly in his eyes, trying to force their way down, but he stopped them and instead stepped out of the car with the others.

Eraserhead escorted them out of the car and onto the dorms' grounds before suddenly stopping in front of a bunch of buildings, each with a large one next to a letter indicated on them. He spoke up in his usual bored voice, obviously wanting to get done with us.

"You will be separated into three groups based on the doctors' evaluations on your health and strength at the hospital, and our evaluations on your quirks. We ended up deciding that Leo and Thalia, you will both be joining class 1-A starting this afternoon. Frank and Piper, you shall join class 1-B this afternoon. Rachel and Annabeth, while you do know proper self defense, your powers are too weak to count you as viable for the hero course; therefore, you will be placed in general studies, class 1-C. I could have placed you in higher grades based on your ages, but the principal insisted that it would be better for your mental health and recovery to all be placed in the same year, despite some of you being old enough to be out of school."

Leo nodded, it was true that they were all fit to be in their last years of high school, though some of them didn't even enter high school because of demigod things. He tried to focus back on Eraserhead after realizing that the hero was still talking.

"You all have until this afternoon to prepare your new dorm rooms and get familiar with the buildings. I'll even allow you all to explore together. Now, I will go and teach my class a little longer and I'll come back to take you to the school where you'll meet your new classmates and teachers. I can tell you're mature, so I'll hope I can trust you all to not burn the dorms down," He handed each of them a key card that came with a lanyard, which indicated their names, ages, quirks, classes, and room numbers before he walked down and out of the grounds and turned the corner, disappearing.

"So. How about we check out our new dorms?"

* * *

Annabeth POV

Annabeth was amazed by the architecture of their new homes. The others probably couldn't tell, but they were basically architectural magic!

They entered the closest building, Leo and Thalia's dorm. It was pretty simple on the inside, and it did look pretty well lived to say the least. Twenty pairs of shoes were placed directly next to the entrance, and the kitchen was a bit of a mess. The living room was covered in blankets and a few soda cans, almost as if teenagers had built a pillow fort. They walked up the boys' side of the dorm building, going all the way up to the fourth floor. The room at the complete end of the hall was Leo's, according to his key card. When they entered, they found a simple bedroom, with a twin sized bed and a desk. There was lots of room to decorate and, knowing Leo, he would probably run to the nearest thrift store and stock up on things for his room (The school had given each of them a generous allowance, which they received every two weeks).

They explored the rest of the dorm building; then left Leo and Thalia to get their bedrooms ready. They had apparently decided to go shopping right away for some decorations and bed covers, so the two of them left the grounds.

The next building was the 1-B, the inside was about the same as 1-A, though it seemed much tidier in the kitchen, and much messier in the lounge area. They checked out Frank and Piper's new bedrooms, which were once again extremely simple.

The two other demigods followed Annabeth and Rachel to the last building; the words 1-C were engraved over the entrance. Once inside, Annabeth noticed that it was completely cleaned up. They walked up to the bedrooms, checking them out, before going off to the thrift store with Frank and Piper to join Leo and Thalia.

By lunch time, they had all bought their new things and decorated their bedrooms on their own. They had all decided to sit at a park bench right outside the 1-A dorm building and eat some homemade quesadillas by the _magnificent_ Chef Valdez.

As they finished their lunches, Annabeth looked over Frank's broad shoulder and spotted Eraserhead walking down the stone path towards the building. The hero seemed to have noticed them, as he came up to the table, obviously tired.

"I'll be taking you on the premises and giving you a quick tour of the school now," he handed them each a small screen where they could type stuff down on a small keypad, "That's a pocket translator; it works like those old language to language dictionaries that were used in your time, except that it also fixes grammar for you too. You'll be using these during class until the after school Japanese classes you'll be taking actually take effect and allow you to speak Japanese normally."

They all nodded, and Annabeth could've sworn that she saw that Leo had already started tinkering with his translator.

"Now, let's go to the school. It's about time you guys saw the place you'll be staying at until you graduate."

And with that, Eraserhead, or Aizawa, as they would call him on school grounds, finally led them towards the building where they would be learning to become heroes: UA.

* * *

It was a huge building surrounded by an extremely high barrier, and once again, Annabeth was taken aback by the pure architectural magic that these people had used to create a school.

They entered the grounds, then the school itself. Each classroom had an enormous door with the class's grade and letter painted noticeably on the front.

Eraserhead showed them around all the areas they would be visiting; the classrooms, the bathrooms, the changing rooms, and the cafeteria. He then escorted each of us to our own classroom, where each of our new classmates would be waiting.

Leo and Thalia entered their classroom with Aizawa, then the teacher left without them. Next, it was Frank and Piper who entered a class with Aizawa before getting left behind by him with their new classmates.

Lastly, he brought Annabeth and Rachel to their class, class 1-C. When they entered the room, all Annabeth could think of was how the school system didn't change at all on the note of classrooms. It was also quite obvious that two desks had been added in the back of class, since they were cramped, pushed in the back, and asymmetrical.

Standing there, behind the wooden 'desk' meant for teachers, was the blonde haired guy that had been there when Annabeth had first woken up. The one difference was that his hair was standing up in a long, straight line behind him. Honestly, Annabeth was amazed that he didn't stink of hair spray considering how his hair just sat there.

Aizawa left them alone at the class entrance, grumbling something about having to go back to his own students.

The blonde teacher spoke to the students in Japanese while Annabeth and Rachel wrote down their introductions in the translators they were given. The blonde motioned for the girls to introduce themselves, and Annabeth let Rachel start.

"_Hello, my name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I'm from America. We have no idea how to speak Japanese, as we're using translators, so please take care of us.__"_

The teacher then spoke to her, "You can go sit in the back, there, behind the girl with pigtails."

As Rachel did that, Annabeth spoke silently to the teacher, "Are we allowed to speak about our situation or not?"

He nodded, "These students are smart, they would figure out that you're not from this time either way. I will explain to the students after you introduce yourselves."

She nodded and solemnly introduced herself to the students before her, "_My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm also from America, and I also speak very little Japanese. Please treat me well."_

She went and sat down behind a guy with messy purple hair and heavy bags under his eyes. He seemed extremely tired, so Annabeth didn't bother him. The blonde teacher spoke again, this time in Japanese; Annabeth's translator seemed to be detecting what he said and it was writing his words on the screen, but in English.

Much to Annabeth's dismay, however, her dyslexia was making it extremely hard for her to read the translator.

"_Alright then, to the two new students, please call me Mr. Yamada. To the rest of the class, I'd like to briefly explain the girls' situation. Annabeth, Rachel, and four other teenagers were found a few weeks ago in All For One's destroyed base. They were inside of machines which we identified to be sleep chambers. This means, that they were asleep for an extremely long time. To be specific, they were from the year 2012."_

Students started muttering and talking to each other after that, and Mr Yamada didn't seem to be trying to stop them, as he had just called a free period.

As soon as he called the free period, all the other students left their desks and ran up to Annabeth and Rachel, speaking in fast Japanese.

"_Calm down! We can't tell most of what you're saying if you speak that fast."_

They quieted down, thankfully, and Rachel was able to read out what they said so that Annabeth could understand.

"_What was your century like?" _

"_It's very similar, except that we don't have people with weird hair or new limbs. Everyone looked about the same," _Rachel said with a smile. She continued chatting with the other students while Annabeth sat down beside the purple haired guy.

"_Hey, you seem quiet, what's your name?" _She asked softly.

"_Shinso, Hitoshi Shinso. Wouldn't you rather speak to all the other people?" _He asked in a scratchy voice, as if he was dehydrated or something.

Annabeth smiled sadly, _"Everyone thinks it's cool to be sent into the future, but honestly, I wish I had died along with the people I loved." _Hitoshi nodded, seemingly understanding what she meant.

"_Yeah, I understand how hard it is to make friends and have people trust you. To lose them all in an instant seems worse than death, doesn't it?" _

She was in awe. He actually understood exactly how Annabeth felt. She stared down at the translator and spoke softly.

"_My boyfriend.. Percy. He was in the machines too; but he ended up passing away in his sleep. He'd always say that he would only die fighting, and he ended up dying without even knowing."_

Hitoshi seemed sympathetic. _Pity, _the last thing Annabeth wanted at in her situation.

"_Well, I'll be here while you're mourning him, so don't worry. How about we talk about something else though?" _Annabeth nodded in approval at the change in subject.

"_Alright then, what's your quirk? Powers were really rare back in my time, though all my friends inherited some kind of power." _ She said, smiling as she spoke even though she felt slightly bitter about her own lack of powers.

Hitoshi also seemed uncomfortable for a reason that escaped Annabeth, _"I can brainwash anyone as long as they speak to me."_

She immediately understood why he seemed bothered by the question. People around him were probably always wary of him and against speaking to Hitoshi.

"_That's a really cool power. Sounds perfect for someone who'd like to become a hero. You can just tell villains to turn themselves in, or during a rescue, you can brainwash citizens so that they stay calm in the face of danger and prevent them from getting hurt. My friend also has that power, I could introduce you if you want."_

Hitoshi's eyes shined at that little statement, and Annabeth knew that they could be friends with each other.

Maybe… maybe that future wasn't going to be so bad…


	5. Meeting the Hero Course

**Hello! Sorry for the late chapter, I hope you enjoy this.**

**THERE WILL BE MANGA/SEASON 4 SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PROVISIONAL LICENSE EXAMS HAVEN'T STARTED YET, BUT THERE WILL BE PARTS IN THIS CHAPTER THAT ALLUDE TO THINGS IN THE MANGA/SEASON 4. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Chapter 5 - Meeting the Hero Course

* * *

**Aizawa's POV**

He honestly still wasn't sure about the six new students. Sure, they were obviously victims and sure, they were completely dispirited and heartbroken by their friends' death; that didn't mean that they were good people.

Of course, he had a good reason for doing it. Letting them into UA was the best way to keep the possible villains in an enclosed area, surrounded by constant supervision from heroes. At the same time, they were teaching them all about becoming heroes, so if they were villains, they could be reformed.

He would've placed the six teenagers inside the General course of course, but when the hospital checkups came back to the heroes, they found out that these kids were extremely powerful, quirk and physical-wise. Of course, he couldn't put someone who was quirkless and someone who told the future inside the hero course, despite their amazing physical abilities, so they were placed into the General course along with Shinso, a young student that Aizawa was currently teaching his techniques to.

He entered his own classroom after having dropped Rachel and Annabeth off at the General class. As he came in, he noticed Thalia staring daggers at Minoru Mineta, and Leo gaping at Ochako Uraraka.

He sighed and walked to his podium, where he started speaking. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the teenagers looking at their translators. _Good, they know how it works._

"_**These two will be joining the class halfway through the year. While we can't give thorough details, I'm allowed to say that they had been captured by villains years ago. Said villains placed them inside machines that kept them alive for about four centuries. Treat them well, out of the eleven to have been found, only three of them survived, so these students have lost virtually everything."**_

To his annoyance, his students started talking to each other, voices brimming with excitement. He glared at the students, as usual, until they quieted down, then let the two new students introduce themselves.

* * *

**Izuku Midoriya's POV**

Izuku was already scribbling down as much as possible about his two new classmates inside his hero analysis notebook. He was busy sketching them out as they introduced themselves by reading stuff from screens.

The guy with curly, dark brown hair spoke first with a heavy English accent, "_**Nice to meet all of you. My name is Leo Valdez. I'm originally from Texas, America."**_

He seemed like the kind of person who would be happy all the time, no matter what, but he seemed strangely gloomy.

He scribbled down the boy's name and where he was from. He didn't bother mentioning his quirk and instead sat at behind Momo as Aizawa mentioned for him to go.

The girl started speaking; for some reason, she seemed even more punk than Jirou, and she wore a simple silver crown on her forehead.

"_**My name is Thalia Grace. I come from California, America. I can control electricity and I'm skilled in the use of weapons like spears and bows. It's nice to meet you."**_

Izuku smiled and scribbled that little bit of backstory down in Grace's description. He could've sworn that she glanced at his notes, but she didn't comment on it as she sat behind Uraraka, crossing her legs coolly.

As he turned back to his notes, Izuku noticed that Kacchan was staring at Grace, an odd glint in his eye. He deeply wanted to ask what he was thinking of but thought better to let it go.

Aizawa spoke up in his usual, bored voice.

"_**We will be taking a slight break on your ultimate move training today for yet another team building exercise. I want you all to put on your hero costumes and join me in the training deck 03."**_

The class stood up and people started milling around, chatting both amongst themselves and with the new students. Izuku was putting away his things when a yelp caught his attention.

He turned to the source of the sound, where he saw Mineta on the floor, and Thalia standing, her boot on his head and her keen blue eyes shining ferociously.

"_**If you ever touch me again I will personally make sure that you have no hands to touch me with and no eyes to stare at me with! Got that?! I've sworn my maidenhood, meaning that I won't let anyone, man or woman, even think of me as anything deeper than a friend or family." **_ She was looking around at everyone else as she said that, then removed her boot from Mineta's head.

Kacchan smiled and walked over to Grace, obviously planning something as he… _he held out his hand. _She shook it gingerly, a smile stretching across her face as he said something ineligible.

She walked away from Kacchan and towards Izuku- wait- _she was headed towards Izuku. _He shuddered as the girl grabbed Kacchan's chair and sat upon it, looking at him with a somewhat sad smile. She wrote something down on a little screen in her hand, then read it out.

"_**Apparently, you were taking notes about me? That's what that Katsuki guy said," **_She said, a smirk stretching across her usually stony face. He was momentarily surprised by her use of Kacchan's first name, until Izuku remembered that she's a foreigner, from the past at that.

"_**Ah, yes… I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I really like writing notes about heroes and students that I look up to." **_Grace's smile turned somewhat sad at that, though it still didn't fade away. She typed down on the screen again and spoke.

"_**You know, you remind me of one of my friends. He passed away inside those machines; before his sister died, Nico was a huge nerd. He collected cards and figurines for this one game that was really popular in my time, it was called Mythomagic. He'd run around and annoy us with his nerdy remarks and stuff." **_Izuku chuckled as he imagined the kid, though he only knew his name.

"_**Can I see your notes?" **_She asked suddenly, and Izuku gave them to her, deciding that she was a good person.

Grace flipped through it, seemingly interested in his drawings of the heroes. When she arrived at her own page, Grace took out a pencil and started sketching something down, then wrote something next to it. It was a rough drawing of a guy with light hair and glasses; she had drawn a little line on his lip, indicating a scar of some kind.

"_**That's my brother, Jason. I'd like that you keep that in there for me, as a memento for my little bro." **_She said softly, her voice cracking a couple of times as she said that.

"_**What was his power?" **_He asked politely while looking at the small inscription beside the drawing. It was written in English, though Izuku knew somewhat what it said.

'_I lost him once again, this time for good, I won't let myself forget you again, Jason.'_

"_**He could control wind and electricity. If he tried, he could even make himself fly. I think I can do that too, but I'm too scared of heights to try it out." **_Grace said while standing up; Izuku could've sworn he saw her wipe a tear off her face. "_**Let's go get ready for our class, shall we? I can't wait to see my hero costume in person." **_

With that, Grace walked off to chat with Valdez. The Americans seemed quite at ease when they spoke English to each other. Izuku got up and took his hero costume before making his way down to the changing rooms, where the other guys were waiting for him.

* * *

** Piper's POV**

When they entered the classroom, the first thing Piper saw was the person with a speech bubble for a head, then the girl with bright green vine hair. The teacher, who introduced himself as Sekijiro Kan, or Vlad King as a hero name, had tusk-like teeth sticking out from the bottom of his mouth, and a scar on his left cheek.

He quickly told the students their situation, then looked at a cute girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, "_**Tsunotori, since English is your first language, please help Zhang and Mcclean to get used to the school." **_ Kan then told them to introduce themselves to the class.

Frank went first, obviously dripping with anxiety, "_**Nice to meet you all. My name is Frank Zhang. I grew up in Canada, but my whole family is Chinese and Roman. It's nice to meet you!" **_He bowed his head slightly and went to sit in the back, behind a boy with black braided hair.

Piper then stepped up where Frank had just stood and spoke up, reading off her translator's screen, "_**Hey, my name's Piper Mcclean. I come from Oregon, America. My father was a popular actor back in my time, though I doubt anyone would remember him now." **_

She then went and sat down beside a girl with bright orange hair and green eyes. Kan spoke smoothly, and Piper looked down at the translator as words appeared on the screen.

"_**We're putting our ultimate move training on hold for today and instead, we'll join class 1-A on training deck 03 for some team ups between the classes. Get your hero costumes, get changed, and meet there in a half hour. You may go."**_

With that, the teacher left, and Piper was bombarded by questions and introductions from her classmates.

"_**Hey, I'm Manga Fukidashi!"**_

"_**What was your dad's name?"**_

"_**You're really cute!"**_

"_**I like your eyes"**_

"Hiya, I'm Pony!"

"_**What's it like to be in the future?"**_

"_**Are you okay"**_

"_**Did any of your friends join that filthy class 1-A?"**_

"_**Did you set up your dorm room yet?"**_

Dazed by the sudden storm of people talking to her in a language she didn't know, Piper got up and went over to Frank, who seemed to have been somewhat left alone.

"Hey Frank, how are you holding up?" She asked him, his dark eyes were brimming with tears as he stared down at his desk.

"I... I just wish that Hazel and Percy were here... They were my good friends. And Percy was my only family left after grandma died." He said in a soft mumble. Piper nodded and grabbed her friend's hand, causing him to flinch.

"It'll be okay. They're definitely in Elysium, even if they didn't die fighting. We're going to join them eventually, so don't worry."

Frank smiled and stood up. "You're right..! Let's go get our hero costumes. I wanna see how it turned out on me."

And on that note, we grabbed our respective costume cases and walked towards the changing rooms, where we split up to enter the men's and women's bathrooms.

* * *

**Oh my, that chapter came out a bit late! Sorry about that, I was caught up in reading Harry Potter**

**Now, to answer the latest reviews!**

**Dragonborn2704**

_Interesting_

_I can just imagine Thalia's reaction to Bakugo and his bullshit._

_You could have easily put Leo in the support course, but it is going to be fun to see where you take this story._

_Keep up the good work and can't wait for more._

**Oh, Thalia is gonna have a good time around Bakugo, that's for sure. As for Leo, I was thinking of putting him in the support course, but he doesn't exactly create things to support specific heroes or hero costumes. He kind of just creates actual machines, not gadgets, so I thought he could be like Powerloader and use his mad mechanical skills for his own hero work! Thanks for the review.**

**ShadeFireDragon**

_Yay! Hitoshi deserves time to shine :)_

**YES! I love him so much, decided that he, Annabeth, Rachel, and Piper could be good friends!**

**That's all, see you next time!**


	6. The Hero Training

Monoma's POV

When they arrived at the training deck with the other hero course, the stupid class A, Monoma couldn't help but notice how chatty the new students were towards each other, despite being in rival classes. They spoke in English, of course, about anything and everything, except for the fact that they were in the future.

Monoma also noticed that the hero costumes for these new students were somewhat… boring. They all had a very grey or dark colour palette and didn't seem to be wearing anything that showed what their quirks were. Whether that was good or bad, Monoma didn't know.

The first was Thalia Grace, the youngest looking girl, but also the most mature one. She was wearing a silver parka with rolled up sleeves, with ripped jeans and some leather boots that were strapped onto her legs with several silver belt buckles. A crown adorned her forehead and she had a bow and quiver tied on her back, accompanied by a long, fully silver spear.

Next was Piper, a cute girl of native heritage. She had a silver parka identical to Thalia's, which she kept unzipped to reveal a blue shirt tucked into her dark grey skirt. The skirt reached down to right above Piper's knees, and below that, she had simple brown hiking boots with spikes on the soles. She had a black mask over the bottom portion of her face that covered her nose and mouth. Her choppy brown hair was bunched up into a messy braid with many colourful beads and feathers inside it.

Leo Valdez was wearing what seemed like the most hero-like costume. It some dark brown pants and a dress shirt of the same colour, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the bottom of the pants were rolled up to reveal his ankles. Valdez has some basic black sneakers on, and a tool belt adorned his waist. Beside all that, he had bronze wrist and ankle cuffs, as well as shoulder and knee pads of the same material. They seemed lightweight despite them being metals, and almost shone with pure power. A pair of welding goggles were strapped on his head and had been pulled up to his forehead, acting a bit like a headband that kept his messy hair from curling every which way.

Last was Zhang; he wore a red shirt under a dark, greyish-blue sweater. Some simple ripped camouflage jeans adorned his legs, then some black boots with spikes on the bottom. Black aviator glasses covered his eyes, making it impossible to look at them. If Zhang had been wearing a leather jacket and boots, Monoma would've probably run away thinking he was from a biker gang or something. He was extremely intimidating without even trying, and it didn't help that he was a good head taller than everyone else there.

Just as Monoma was about to go walk over to the foreigners, the teachers called all the students to them. Aizawa, stupid Class 1A's teacher, spoke in a bored voice.

"_**Today, you'll be working on finding villains in disguise amongst citizens. For that, we will be creating three groups with eight people in them. You will all take turns acting like heroes trying to find villains while on patrols, so don't worry. If three villains are captured**__**, the heroes win. If all the villains complete their tasks, the villains win. If heroes wrongly capture three citizens instead of villains, the heroes lose. **__**Now, All Might will call out the first hero team."**_

The skeletal version of Monoma's idol walked in front of them and listed out the names of the people in the first hero team.

"_**For the first hero team, here's the people you will stick together with during your patrols. Todoroki and Monoma, Iida and Thalia, Bakugou and Leo, and Mina and Kodai. All four of your groups will find a random building at different spots in the false city and only come out when the horn sounds. Now go!"**_

Monoma quickly found the loser son of Endeavour and ran with him through the city. Todoroki didn't speak to him at all the entire time; the nerve of some people! They eventually entered a fake police station and went inside, then sat down as to wait in tense silence for the horn to sound.

Piper's POV

After the hero team ran off, four people among the remaining students were meant to be chosen as villains.

"_**The villains are going to be Mcclean, Tokoyami, Midoriya, and Kuroiro. You will each be given a task to go accomplish. Mcclean, you are to retrieve a gold ring from an alleyway. Tokoyami, you have to capture the civilian indicated on a card you will pick after the explanation. Midoriya, you must go cause traffic at a busy intersection in any way you see fit. Kuroiro, you need to mug three citizens of your choice." **_

The skeleton then pulled out some cards and showed them to Tokoyami, who nodded at the victim he was told to capture.

"_**Everyone else is a civilian. You can travel alone, or with a maximum of two other civilians. If a villain captures or mugs you, you're not allowed to fight them. That's the hero's job. You're allowed to call for help, that's all."**_

After reading what the skeleton man said, Piper nodded quickly and got herself ready to try and find the golden ring the horn rang out, and the villains and citizens started to run or walk through the city.

Narrator POV

The students ran around through the falsetto city, trying to accomplish their goals or to act like simple civilians. After fifteen minutes of the game, the Heroes started to panic. Bakugou and Leo were bursting into any building they could in an attempt to catch a villain doing something bad. Thalia and Iida were going up to whoever they saw on the streets and interrogated them thoroughly, despite Thalia wanting to go follow her instincts and run after the people who seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. Mina and Kodai were too scared of messing up to work properly, and instead watched for any obviously villainous behaviour. Todoroki and Monoma would have done pretty good, if Monoma didn't despise class A, and in consequence, his teammate. Everytime Todoroki wanted to take the lead, Monoma did the opposite of what his partner said.

On the villain side, things were going great. Piper had already retrieved her ring and was strutting along the streets of the faux city, charmspeaking any hero who intercepted her into leaving. Tokoyami was sitting on a rooftop, Frank tied up and humming calmly beside him. Midoriya had been searching everywhere to try and find some traffic, and when he finally did, he destroyed the street lights and piled them in the middle of the large intersection. Kuroiro only had one last person left to mug for the villains to win the game.

Thalia ended up finding Piper next. After her charmspeak worked only on Iida, but was ineffective on Thalia due to her power over controlling and seeing through the mist, Thalia wacked Piper on the head with the butt of her spear.

"If you're trying to charmspeak me of all people, it's obvious you haven't been taking your training into consideration," The daughter of Zeus groaned out as she snapped her fingers, Iida breaking out of his trance. Thalia quickly apprehended Piper, tying the daughter of Aphrodite's hands behind her back.

Iida spoke up after the interaction between both Americans.

"_**Let's bring her back to the starting point while some of the others search for more villains. Though, I must ask, how did you break away from her quirk, Grace?"**_

Thalia chuckled and wrote something one-handedly on her translator, "_**Her quirk focuses on making people so enamoured in trying to please her that they'll do anything for her. The more they find her attractive, the better it works. But for someone like me who doesn't feel any kind of attraction towards anyone, I'm completely immune."**_

Of course, that was stretching the truth extremely far, since Thalia was only partially immune, and that was because she was skilled with the mist's power. Thankfully, Iida caught the bait and nodded as if it all made perfect sense.

Thalia quickly used a bandage inside her coat pocket to gag Piper, as to stop her from controlling anyone as they led her out of the fake city and sat her down at the teachers' feet. Before the adults could respond, Thalia dragged Iida back onto the training field.

Yelling and blasts were heard in the distance before they saw Bakugou running to the teachers with a half unconscious and messily tied up Midoriya over his shoulder in a fireman hold. Leo was lazily flanking the explosion hero, obviously worried about the curly-haired greenhead's blast marks. Midoriya weakly held up a thumbs up at Thalia and Iida as he was carried off.

After another five minutes, a loud horn sounded and all the hero trainees walked back to the city entrance, except for Frank, who was brought to the entrance by dark shadow carrying him, since Tokoyami wanted it to be obvious that he had succeeded in fulfilling his objective.

Once every student had returned in front of the teachers, All Might spoke up.

"_**From the looks of it, this seems to be a win on the villains' part, despite two of them getting captured. All four of them managed to finish their tasks, some way or another. As for the winner of this round, that is most definitely going to be Mclean; even though she was captured in the end, she swiftly and efficiently looked through the city and found the single ring she was meant to be looking for. After finding it, she was able to completely get people's attention off of her using her charmspeak quirk. It's pure luck that Grace was somehow immune to the power, therefore catching Mclean off guard and attacking her. Good work everyone! It's time for the last round."**_

The students all yelled out their approval and quieted down for All Might to call in the new teams.

The second round passed by much faster than the first and ended up leaving Piper and Todoroki as the MVPs of that day's training. After the hero classes left the training deck, Leo and Frank started getting bombarded by questions in the men's changing room.

They were all generic questions; some were about the boys' powers, others were about the past, and an overwhelming majority were about the two other girls who had joined the hero course with them. The questions only became more annoying when Leo let it slip that they had two other girls who were in the general course as well. At that point, the two demigods slipped nervously out of the changing rooms to avoid further questioning.

The boys hung around outside the building, waiting for the girls to come out from the changing rooms and their classes. Eventually, they spotted Annabeth and Rachel, walking towards them while talking to a gloomy kid with crazy purple hair.

The girls trotted up to Frank and Leo, and Rachel spoke up.

"Guys, this is Hitoshi! He's a really cool guy. Apparently, he's trying to get into the hero course"

Frank waved awkwardly at the new acquaintance, while Leo simply nodded his head. The next to come out were Thalia, Piper, and just about all the girls in the hero course. They were chatting while the two demigods were using their translators.

When Piper spotted the guys, she smiled and waved at them, then ran over with Thalia.

"That was so fun today! It really felt like some of the training at camp!" She said excitedly while waving the girls over.

A pink girl with pink hair, horns, and black eyes spoke to them in Japanese, her voice showing off her hyperactive personality.

"_**We're gonna throw a party for you guys at the A dorm! That goes for the girls in the general course too. We really want to get to know you better!" **_

Frank smiled and wrote in his translator before speaking, "_**That's really nice of you guys. We'll be sure to come after getting ready at our respective dorms." **_

The pink girl squealed in delight and went back to the group of girls, repeating what Frank had said.

It didn't take long before all six survivors from the past were dragged off to the dorms by their classmates, confused and disheveled.

The pink girl – Ashido Mina, yelled out as she stood in front of the new students.

"_**Tonight, we're gonna party hard! Also, tomorrow's Saturday."**_


	7. The Oracle

_**Chapter 7 – The Oracle**_

_Rachel's PoV_

Rachel felt sick.

She was the only one out of all the survivors who wasn't a demigod. That bothered her quite a bit, even if she still had more powers than Annabeth. Rachel was just way weaker than her friends. Not only that, but right as she was walking back to the dorms, Rachel stumbled on her feet. At first, she thought she was just still clumsy because of all the time she spent wheelchair-bound at the hospital, that is, until she started seeing a bright green light, and passed out, knowing exactly what was happening.

* * *

_A tall man with a deep tan and wavy blonde hair looked down at her, his familiar blue eyes gleaming as he leaned down and stretched his hand out towards her, a gentle smile on his face. The sunny, blue sky shifted into a scene of disaster. A hotel, destroyed and in ruins. The lifeless body of a young Italian woman, surrounded by two small children. Their sobs and cries echoed through the ruins as the blonde man changed shape._

_The one who had once been Apollo shrank and changed. His blue eyes turned a glowing, poisonous green. The tanned skin turned a soft, healthy pale colour. The blonde hair lengthened and changed into long, straight, brown hair. _

_The young girl in front of her was in a trance, her eyes glowing as smoke poured out of her mouth like a serpent. Her various pieces of jewelry and her tie-dye shirt seemed to become dull in contrast to the bright green smoke. She spoke softly to the tall grieving man the stood beside the crying children._

_With ivory skin and long, black hair, the man glared at the woman, his usually neutral expression contorting into a mask of anger. He screamed and yelled at her frantically, but Rachel couldn't hear the sound of the man's or the girl's voices. All she could hear was the crying children. _

_She walked over to them after seeing the woman get hit by the curse of Hades. Rachel knelt in front of the crying kids, then, gently, placed a hand under the boy's chin and lifted his head up. With his olive-toned skin, his deep black eyes, and his curly brown hair, it was hard not to recognize him._

_The dream changed again. This time, she was standing in front of Mt. Fuji, on a long grassy field. On the top of the mountain, a certain accumulation of clouds caught her attention and, when she squinted at the structure, Rachel could barely make out some buildings on top of the clouds. _

_Mount Olympus._

* * *

When she had woken up to find that she couldn't open her eyes and that people were chattering worriedly around her, Rachel knew something happened, and that it wasn't simply from her tripping. Bits and pieces of the vision appeared in her mind, before disappearing again. She usually would've gotten straight out of bed and would've drawn what she remembered from the dream, but Rachel's muscles ached so bad that she couldn't move.

The more she thought of her dream, the more she forgot about it until only the fact that she had a dream remained in her mind when she tried to remember.

Rachel tried getting up after that, a low grunt escaping her lips as she did so. The chattering stopped, and Rachel finally managed to open her eyes.

She had expected some kind of infirmary or something of the sort, but when she woke up, Rachel found herself on a couch, surrounded by students from the hero and general courses. Some were sitting or standing close to her, staring with worry-filled expressions. Others, the people she hadn't actually talked to yet, were hanging out on other couches, talking and playing around with each other.

Rachel sat up on the couch and looked at her friends, the five demigods were sitting around her, staring at their oracle in wonder.

Finally, it was Thalia who broke the silence.

"Rachel… You told a new prophecy. We had to convince the others that you didn't need to go to the infirmary but…well, let's just say that the prophecy was pretty ominous."

"I kind of assumed. I just had a vision too, but I don't remember it. I'm pretty sure it was important." Rachel said. She noticed that her voice was raspy, just like when the spirit of Delphi would speak while using her body.

Rachel turned her head to the right when she heard Annabeth murmur something in her usual, but uncharacteristically, somber voice.

"I wrote it down on my notepad as soon as I saw the green smoke come out. Here." The daughter of Athena tossed the pad of paper to her, and the words quickly scratched down on the paper made her recall the prophecy immediately.

_All paths eventually lead west_

_To the land whose impact is better than the rest_

_Some heroes lost, some heroes gained_

_In the end, the same foes remain_

_Demigods, live or dead_

_Reunite with the ones they led_

_To channel the power of gods and evolution_

_And finally, bring peace to the nation_

_By destroying not the last primordial_

_But the ones out to vanquish all the people_

Rachel blinked as she finished the last line of the prophecy.

What did it all mean? Sure, prophecies weren't usually clear, but this one barely gave any workable information.

"I really can't tell how this will work. Maybe it's a great prophecy? That is… if the gods even exist anymore…" Rachel said, crumpling the paper as she shoved it into her pocket and stood up.

Piper tried pushing Rachel back down. "You shouldn't get up! You've been asleep so long!" She said, the worry in her voice being transparent.

Rachel pushed her hand aside.

"I'm fine. You know this happens every-time a big prophecy comes out!" She said exasperatedly as she stood again and walked to the nearest hero course student she saw. A blonde guy with blue eyes, hanging out with a tall girl that had straight orange hair.

Rachel typed down on her translator and waved at them while forcing a smile to cover her previously worried expression.

"_**Hi, there! I'm Rachel Dare, from class 1-C."**_

* * *

**I know it's a shorter chapter this time, but I feel that this is a good place to end it off. Just the dream, the prophecy. That'll give you guys time to decipher my very badly made riddle.**

**Trey Alexander: **

_**For Izuku and Piper, I never thought about them having specific interactions since that was more planned out for Annabeth. Though it would be pretty cool! And Thalia and Bakugo are DEFINITELY gonna be good friends. I think she's VERY eligible for joining the Bakusquad**_

_**DragonBorn2704:**_

_**Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**_


	8. UPDATE

_**Update**_

_**I'm sure you noticed that I haven't updated in a long while on this story. I have lost interest in this book, but I don't want to disappoint the readers that probably really like the story.**_

_**Because of this, I figured two possibilities for this to go down.**_

_**Either I continue on this story and revise the previous chapters…**_

_**Or, I completely remake the story, with different characters, and a much better done crossover.**_

_**Please let me know through the reviews which of these two you'd prefer me doing, and I'll choose the highest vote.**_


	9. Final Update

**The "Remake" for the last six is now out!**

**It's less a remake and more of a second attempt at making a crossover between these two worlds, but whatever..**

**It's called "The Earth's Revenge", Check it out!**


End file.
